minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
ArypibaX
About ArypibaX ArypibaX is a "Human" mob according to the legends, ArypibaX has much power and people will think it a neutral mob, until... Story I found something pretty horrifying today, let me tell you what. I did start Minecraft as Always, I didn't play singleplayer for a while, so I thought wouldn't it be funny if I would try hardcore mode? I did create a singleplayer world in Hardcore mode, but I did spawn at a block high in the sky, it was a grass block. I did jump down and of course I died, I did respawn, and everything did look fine, the grass block was gone. It was day, so I could easily find some wood and build a house, but again something did scare the shit out of me, random mobs started to burn, I did kill them while burning so I got some cooked steaks, but still, it was strange... anyways I did continue, until got teleported to a jungle tree, and I saw a nether rack plateau with the burning words: DIE, I did leave my world and decided to go on my friends server, which was a giant mistake! I was OP, I thought the server was whitelisted, but: ArypibaX joined the game How are you Welcome... Wutt? It turned to night, how?! Wanna hear my story? A message in chat appeared: Yes No I did click yes because I thought it was just a story, nothing harmful. But I was WRONG. Alright, I once was a Minecraft player like you, I managed to create the human, but Mojang said the Human was a shitty mob so they removed it very fast, Jeb and Notch said they would promote me if I would come with a good idea, but if I didn't come with any good idea,s...' They would? Demote me, I did come with a Force OP tool for Mojang workers, all they did was implement it under their credits and fire me... As Revenge I would OP myself on some servers, and grief them, the Tool also did allow me to join singleplayer worlds, where I could grief as I did in your world. ouch I tried to disconnect. WAIT! I am not finished yet... I did become a feared legend on Minecraft, but that wasn't enough for me, I would strike the Mojang office as the final battle, I would destroy Minecraft, and rest in peace, NOW I am going to strike the office, Minecraft will be MINE! But for now, say farewell to your server! Disconnected: You are not the first, and not the last... -ArypibaX It said, after that the server was gone from my server list and I couldn't add it again. He is Always watching us, I hear a knock at the door, I won't come back! The door goes open! THERE I This mortal has died! I am coming for you soon enough, YOU'RE THE NEXT! -ArypibaX Category:Pages by Unknown1User Category:Player Category:Singleplayer Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas